The aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the conduct of a Workshop in the field of biomedical nutrition research for medical students. The purpose is to try to interest such students in a career in academic nutrition research and teaching. The Workshop will be sponsored and organized by the American Society for Clinical Nutrition. A Workshop Planning Committee under the Directorship of Dr. F. Xavier Pi-Sunyer is organizing the meeting. All of the 126 medical schools in the U.S.A. will be asked to select one third- or fourth-year student to send to the Workshop. These students will be selected as individuals who have already expressed some interest in research in nutrition or nutrition=related areas as a potential career field. The Workshop will be held in New York City, utilizing the resources of Rockefeller University, Memorial Hospital and New York Hospital of the Cornell University Medical College, and St.Luke's-Roosevelt Hospital and Presbyterian Hospital of Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. The Workshop will consist of presentations by leading investigators working in the New York City area, panel discussions on topics in nutrition research and health policy, and visits to active nutrition research laboratories in the institutions named above. The thrust of the Workshop will be to inform the student about exciting ventures in nutrition research and hopefully to interest them in pursuing a career in this area. It will also be expected that the students, on their return to their respective schools, with the help of a senior professor who has been identified by the ASCN ad having an interest in nutrition, will organize a seminar for other interested students in the school, presenting a report of the Workshop and sponsoring a discussion opportunities for research and teaching in the field of nutrition.